ThunderClan/Roleplay
Archives: '1 ---- (omg flame reminds me of myself) Redfeather let out a surprised sneeze when Squirrelpaw went over to another tree but shrugged and went back to his work. ~Patchfeather~ 02:48, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw had dove into work, something she usually didn't knew. She had quite the reputation amongst her Clan being both Swiftstar's apprentice and the deputy's daughter. She had a high expectation, but she'd only meet her own. The molly sighed feeling confused. Her serious feelings confused her. 02:54, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Streampaw groaned before flattening her ears and rolling back onto her paws. "Fine," came the solid grunt from the pointed molly, who stomped off a few fox-lengths before glaring back at her brother. "Get back to you're 'work', 'cause you're too scared to play with me." 02:58, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather had became a master at moss gathering and already had a ton. Now for the bracken, which he easily found and plucked some stems very carefully and placed them on top of the moss. ~Patchfeather~ 03:02, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw glanced back over at Redfeather. The ginger marveled tabby staring again. She glanced away forcefully. ''Why him? The arrogant molly picked up her collection of moss, bracken, bird feathers, and a little bit dry grass. She stomped her way back to camp, well more like walked firmly. 03:07, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather watched Squirrelpaw go. He wouldn't be long as well. A crashing nearby made him whip his head around to see three young cats come trampling down a step hill. They landed, all of them groaning in pain or anger. He slowly approached. "Uh..." he began, not knowing what to say. ~Patchfeather~ 03:09, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Flamepaw frowned as his sister insulted him before leaving, guilt causing agonizing pain in his heart. Why did he have to be such a 'baby', as his sister always called him? Slumping his shoulders with a heavy sigh, Flamepaw returned to making nests. 03:10, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw having hears the noise as well turned to see the rogues. For a split second before she readied herself for battle dropping the nest bedding. 03:15, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "Ow! I got a thorn in my nose!" Peridot exclamed, scratching at his poor pink nose. "Here! I can help!" Storm offered, hopping over to his brothers side and licking the thorn out. White got to her paws, shaking twigs and stuff out of her fur. "Er, hi. I'm White, and these are my idiot friends Storm and Peridot. We sort of fell here, as you can see," the black and white she-cat informed Redfeather. 03:18, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Grumbling to herself, Streampaw pouted in the Apprentice's den. Nobody ever wanted to play with her...Flamepaw, meanwhile, glanced around, wondering where the rest of the moss was. Dusksong probably had some in her den... 03:32, October 6, 2016 (UTC) After talking a moment, and almost getting his tail bit by the little gray one, Redfeather decided to take them to camp, to see Swiftstar. He had told them of ThunderClan and their purpose in life, it was a good idea to tell rogues and loners, the clan could get more clanmates. And these three seemed interested. 14:03, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw now back in camp was fixing the Apprentices' den. The ginger tabby had been intently focused on working and not talking to anyone else being with Redfeather. The apprentice bowed her head, eyes narrowed at a slick spot on the roof of the little "cave". 14:11, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Redfeather led the way into camp, the three young cats following, stopping to sniff stuff every few moment, while Redfeather waited for them without urging them on. They had to get an idea of life in the Clan if they were to stay. After they had finshed rubbing their cheeks on some ferns, Redfeather continued and ledd them to the mouth of the leaders den. "Swiftstar," he called. "What?" came Swiftstar sour voice. She slipped out of the den, her eyes widening when she saw the four young cats. "What is this?" Redfeather told her the story. With narrowed eyes, Swiftstar thought. After some long moment she had decided. "Okay. They will stay. I'll do their ceremoines tonight. Show them their new den and give them bedding." "Right away, Swiftstar," Redfeather said in a voice that made him appear much older then fourteen moons. He nodded to the three cats and led them to the apprentices den. He'd take the younger one to the nursery once the other two were settled in. 14:17, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Without hesitation, Brambleclaw rose from her nest in the nursery to peer outside. The tabby deputy narrowed her eyes at the four cats before sitting down with her eyes on them stonily. Her cold gaze, said to have been like that of Medusa, followed the cats. Squirrelpaw turned stopping her work upon the cats in camp. Would Redfeather do that? What if they were spies? She thought, the tabby back up until her back paws touched the den as they passed. 14:24, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "Hey, Brambleclaw," Redfeather dipped his head respectfully to the deputy. "We have new clanmates," he mewed. He turned to Peridot. "This is going to be your den. You'll be joining your brother and friends in another few moons." Peridot frowned. "But I want to be with Storm," he mewed, pleading eyes on his white brother. Storm nuzzled Peridot's head. "It'll be all right. I'm just a few feet away, and we can see each other everyday." Peridot nodded, but still didn't look too happy. He turned to Brambleclaw, then Redfeather, uncertain on what to do now. "Stay here," Redfeather ordered the two older cats with a flick of his tail. He led the way into the nursery. They found Morningkit snuggled up on a huge mossy nest. "Just lie here for now, you can be Morningkit's nestmate." Peridot stared at the sleeping tabby. He looked soft... maybe he could be friends? Meanwhile, White waved her tail to Brambleclaw. "Hi," she said, awkwardly. 14:31, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Brambleclaw observed the cat with high demeanor, cold and arrogant. Hm..that must be where Squirrelpaw got her arrogance. The deputy swiftly turned making her way back to her nest where her daughter and Yellowkit where. Marigoldkit squirmed slightly before going still, Yellowkit remained asleep. Squirrelpaw watched as the cats went into the nursery, where her mother was. She flattened her ears, obviously not trusting these cats. 14:39, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Peridot curled up closely next to Morningkit, who's nose twitched, along with his paws, then he fell still. Redfeather left the nursery and took White and Storm to the apprentices den. "Hi, Squirrelpaw," Redfeather greeted the apprentice. He padded into the den, with the two close behind. "There is already some nests made, just take any that don't smell like they're being used, and then Swiftstar will call a meeting later, and you'll be made full members of ThunderClan." White nodded. "Thank you," Storm murmured acknowledgement. Redfeather backed out of the den to give the new cats some space. 14:44, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw said nothing. Although arrogant she absolutely disliked any outsiders. The ginger tabby narrowed her eyes before quickly making her way to her nest and moving it far away. 14:48, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Storm twitched his whiskers when he saw Squirrelpaw moving her nest. He looked over at White, who shrugged. Storm decided to go and talk to his new denmate. "Hi, I'm Storm, well, going to be Stormpaw... it's nice to meet you," he meowed, his amber eyes flickering around the den in amazment. 14:52, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw raised her head head, standing tall. "Mhm," she muttered turning away to face away from them and fix up the back of the Apprentices' den. Soon she'd be a warrior. 15:48, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Storm flattened his ears. Did she have to be so openly rude? "I can help!"he suggested. "I want to do the best I can for the Clan. I had heard about Clans before, but I hadn't known they were really real," he started babbling. White, meanwhile groaned and covered her ears. Storm was so '' annoying. 18:22, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw turned to glare at the tom. "Could you just shut up!" She snapped, eyes narrowed on the outsider. ''Nobody wanted them here. Why were they here? She thought coldly before stomping out once done with the den. Next she headed to the Elders' den. 19:44, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Storm watched in dismay as the apprentice left. Was everyone going to be mean here? Redfeather said the Clan needed more warriors and they'd be welcome! White flicked her tail to Storm. "Don't let the piece of dung get to you, it's her loss." Redfeather stuffed bracken into the gaps in the Elders hollow log. It was beginning to crumble with age, it may be about time to find a new den, but it was good enough for now. Morningkit woke to fur shoved up his nose. He reeled back with a sneeze of surprise, and to get the fur out. A pale gray kit was curled up next to him. Great StarClan... not another ''one. He liked being the only kit! 20:05, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw seeing that Redfeather was doing the Elders' den turned in the direction of the Warriors' den. ''Why was he everywhere? She thought frustrated. The ginger tabby worked her way through the small crowd that gathered. Was Swiftstar gonna make her a warrior early? The tabby shook that thought away, Swiftstar would never do that. Yellowkit had woken up and now stared at Morningkit. The dirty yellow-grey tabby yawned slightly before shaking that off. A week and a half old, old enough to actually play. The tabby tom stood and decided to "try" to make some acquaintances. 21:11, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Flamepaw nervously pricked his bright, flame-colored ears at the sight of the new cats. Uh-oh...he didn't like new cats, they were usually cold to him. Meanwhile, Streampaw was, of course, very excited to meet the new cats... so she could finally play with someone. Rainstorm lay awkwardly in the medicine cat den, watching the painful Dusksong. 21:27, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw flattened her ears at the sight of the medicine den. There was a weird scent coming form in there. Thinking better of it the ginger tabby turned and left camp. She spent most of her time out of camp practicing her moves and hunting. Yellowkit walked up to Morningkit. "H-hi, I-i'm Y-y-yellowkit." he said softly. 21:34, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Unable to bear the pain any longer, Dusksong let out a growl before trotting out of her den. Rainstorm was fine, but she needed to find more herbs. She'd need an extra hand as well, someone not annoyingly loud... "Flamepaw!! You're coming with me to get herbs." 21:37, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Morningkit looked sharply at Yellowkit, well looked like he was looking. "Hey, I'm Morningkit," he said in a cool tone, tossing his head in self-pride. Peridot awoke and watched the two other kits, too worried about going near them. Meanwhile, Storm saw Streampaw and decided to see if she was nice. "Hi, I'm Storm," he murmured quietly, expecting to be yowled at, White watched in interest. 21:44, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Nodding slowly, Flamepaw jumped up to his paws and nervously followed the medicine cat. Streampaw pricked her ears in interest as she was approached. Young Cats...Young cats would play!! "I'm Streampaw!" 21:47, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Squirrelpaw now outside of camp wandered around. The ginger tabby knew of the borders and knew better than crossing them. "Why him, Squirrelpaw?" She asked herself softly. Yellowkit tossed his head, dust flying in the process. "I came from outside," he said thinking of Celeste's still body. 21:50, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "I know," Morningkit mewed. "So did I!" Peridot couldn't help but leap up, as soon as he did he shrank back down and silently watched the two kits. Storm flattened his ears in surprise. He had been expecting to be screamed at but... not like that. "Nice to meet you, Streampaw. We're joining ThunderClan. My name's White, but you can call me... uh, White," White meowed, approaching her friend and Streampaw. 21:52, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Beechpaw had been a bit worn out from the patrol he had been sent on, and let out a heaving sigh as he padded into the apprentice's den, glad no one had asked him to go somewhere else. His tail slowly swept the den floor as he plodded over to his nest. -'''jasminemoon the grass is always greener 21:53 Thu Oct 6 (I don't believe Squirrelpaw is currently in camp) Redfeather padded out of the elders den, and inspected the outside. It looked sloppy. His paws itched to be walking around. Primroseshade ate a vole outside the warriors den. She liked the thought of new Clanmates, ThunderClan needed as many warriors as they could get. 22:04, October 6, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay